Faking My Own Suicide
by firebird95
Summary: Um this is a story about Fang faking his own suicide. Its based off the song Faking My Own Suicide by Relient K. Songfic. I guess you can say there is some Fax but not really. OH WELL
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Maximum Ride Characters (James Patterson does DUH!)  
****This is my first songfic so don't be mean.  
****Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy it  
****~Maranda Panda**

* * *

"Hey Iggy, Gasman are you guys awake" I said in a hush tone because all the girls were sleeping and I didn't want them to wake up.

"I'm awake" Iggy whispered.

"Me too" Gasman whispered yelled.

"Good I need your help to do a joke on Max"

"Yes! I love doing jokes on Max. They are the best jokes!" Gasman yelled a tad bit loud.

"Shut up you moron you might wake up the girls" Iggy yelled.

"Too late I'm awake!" Angel said walking into the room.

"Great look what you did!" Iggy yelled again.

"Nope I was awake before. So I heard you guys talking about playing a prank on Max, I want in." Angel said with an evil smirk on her face.

I had to think for awhile. Having her with us would make the joke a bit harder because she can have a lose mouth but it may make things easier because then she can convince her more than anyone else.

"Fang what do you want me to convince her about?" Angel said. Obviously she just loves reading peoples mind.

"That is what I am going to get to. So everyone gather round because its time to discuss the prank I want to do." I told them the idea. They said it was a bit harsh, but it would be easy to pull off. Here is the list of things we need:

A dummy of me (that is almost real life)

Some of Iggy and Gazzy's explosions

Some Mgeeks(that we can control of course)

"So everyone knows the plan. Um where do you think we can get the Mgeeks though?"

"Me and Gazzy have our own stash that we have been hotwiring to control them." Iggy said in a matter-of-fact way.

"And the dummy of me?"

"That is where I come in. I kinda will need Nudge's expertise on making it though." Angel said .

"Fine, but you do know that Max cannot see the dummy or hear you guys talking about it. So obviously you will need to talk in her head. Got it"

"Yessir"

"We start prepping for the operation in the morning because I am getting tired."

"Alright, night Fang" They all said at once.

I have a feeling that this will be the greatest prank ever played upon one of our members.

_Fang you should probably just chill you don't need to get all worked up about it_

_Angel stop reading my thoughts or else we aer not playing the prank_

_Okay_

* * *

**Ooooo! What are they doing?!?!?!?!??! And yes I do know that there is no song in this yet, but this is just the intro.  
****Please review because I like opinions. Don't be afraid to speak your mind.  
****Tah tah  
****~Maranda.**


	2. Chapter 2

A week later

"Fang we have your dummy ready" Angel said as she walked in with a dummy that looked just like me. It even felt real. I do not want to know how they did that.

"Yeah it took a lot of work trust me." Angel was obviously reading my mind again.

"I can't believe you guys are actually going to go through with this plan. It is so mean. Fang I thought you loved her. Wow I just can't believe that you would want to do this to her and blah blah blah." Nudge kept rambling on about how this is such a bad plan, but this is a brilliant plan right Angel.

Angel jumped up not expecting me to actually talk to her when I'm thinking.

_Sorry Fang._

_Its okay._

"So Iggy and Gasman you have the Mgeeks ready."

"Yessir." Then out of no where a bunch of Mgeeks came out. It was pretty cool because I knew that they were fake.

"Good job, boys. Now time to think of when we need to do the prank. You guys must be gone it has to be a me and Max alone time."

"Why so you guys can kiss?" Then Gasman started making disgusting kissing noises.

"No, you moron." I slapped the back of his head. "I need it so then you guys can control the Mgeeks." I yelled at him. "We are going to do this tonight unless one of you objects because you need more time. Which I highly doubt it."

"Lets do it!" Gazzt said in a girly shriek. I have no idea why though.

_Because he thought it would be funny._

_Angel stop reading my mind and Gazzy's._

_Sorry what did you say I wasn't reading your mind._

Sometimes I wonder why I even bother.

* * *

"So Max, wanna go to the beach tonight? You know just the two of us." I asked a bit nervous even though I knew she would say yes. She always does, that's just how she is

"Um, okay then." Yes! See I told you, didn't I? Now its time to play the prank!

Maybe I shouldn't do this, maybe it will be too harsh. No I need to. It must be done

* * *

Max POV

So Fang asked me to go to the beach alone. Not awkward at all. It was perfectly fine. Like normal. But obviously I had to be jinxed because out of no where a bunch of Mgeeks popped up and we started battling them. The weird thing about them, was that they kinda went for Fang more then me. Which usually I am the target. I'm not saying I am happy that they were going for hi.. Its just weird, you know? My thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone or something scream.

"Max, I love you" I heard Fang screaming and I turn around to see him. I held my breath because he was holding a bomb. To be more specific it was one of Iggy and Gazzy's bomb. It said 5 and was slowly ticked down to 0.

"No! Fang!" Too late.

BOOM!

I was still battling some of the Mgeeks but most of them were wiped out from the bomb. I needed to continue battling them for Fang. I had to wipe away the tears. It was too hard and impossible for Fang to do that.

I beat the last of them. I walked over to his body it seemed very cold. Which is weird since how did his body stay intact from the bomb. Now that I think about all the bots are intact. But anyways I held him in my arms and cried for awhile.

Angel found me. She saw him. Tears filled in her precious eyes.

_Max. He is really…really dead. _She walked over and started crying over him. Then the rest of flock came. It was something that just seemed so unreal. We all sat there for at least two hours.

"Max, its time to go home." Iggy said. In a calm soothing voice.

"Okay, can you carry him for me, Ig." I chooed the words out.

"Sure." He said a bit dazed.

* * *

Sad ending, sad ending.  
I know it doesn't have the song in it yet, but it will real soon. I mean I am just prepping up for it. You'll see in the next chapter.  
So you like it. Want more. REVIEW. Even if you didn't like it. Which I know a lot of people might dislike it.  
Tah, tah  
~Maranda Panda(REVIEW!)


	3. Faking My Own Suicide

**What is wrong with you people you read a story, but don't bother like reviewing it. You may think it pretty much sucks but the author won't know unless you morons actually review!**

Fang POV

I held the bomb in my hand and then the song, that I based the whole prank off of, popped in my head.

Faking My Own Suicide by Relient K.

_So I've made up my mind  
__I will pretend  
__To leave this world behind  
__And in the end you'll know I've lied  
__To get your attention  
__I'm faking my own suicide  
__I'm faking my own suicide  
__Because I know you love me  
__You just haven't realized  
__I'm faking my own suicide  
__They'll hold a double funeral  
__Because a part of you will die  
__Along with me_

This was my plan to have a fake suicide so that Max will love me even more.

Then the bomb went off.

Iggy dropped the dummy of me. I had to act fast because the smoke won't stay for long.

I looked down and saw Max's face when she saw my dead dummy. It kinda made me a little guilty to make her go through this pain. But she needs to realize that she truly loves me.

A week later they held a lame funeral for me. Yes. A WEEK LATER! I have not come out of my hiding too. But Angel keeps sending me thoughts about how Max might actually believes that I am not dead . Then I started singing again.

_Wish you thought that I was dead _

_So rather than me  
__You'd be depressed instead  
__And before arriving at my grave  
__You'd come to the conclusion  
__You've loved me all your days  
__But its too late  
__Too late for you to say_

Then I heard her say exactly what I wanted her to say when she walked up to my grave to say a little speech. That just made me happy, till she actually said that she loved me like a brother. Ouch not what I wanted.

_Don't worry Fang she does love you just give her time_

_Thanks Angel, but you really can't be reading my head because it is rude._

_What did you say I could not hear._

Again why do I try.

_Because I'm faking my own suicide  
__Because I know you love me  
__You just haven't realized  
__I'm faking my own suicide  
__They'll hold a double funeral  
__Because a part of you will die  
__Along with me_

Yeah I wish that a part of her would die along with me.

_I'll write you a letter that you'll keep  
__Reminding you your love for me _

Hey, I wonder, did I keep that letter opened on my laptop for her to see.

Wait she is in my room, right now, she is reading it. She is crying. Man I feel really bad for her. Why did I do this.

_Is more than 6 feet deep  
__You say aloud that you would've been my wife_

Yeah. Like Max would say that. She is still crying. I feel bad. Wait I have feelings**!(A/N Sorry I am really bored.)** I have to come out. I have to.

_No Fang go away you can't not yet. We just buried you today_

_To bad. I feel really bad._

Then I walked over to her.

_Right about that time  
__Is when I come back to life  
__And let you know  
__I'd let you know  
__That all along  
__I was faking my own suicide  
__Because I know you love me  
__You just never realized  
__I was faking my own suicide  
__I'll walk in that room  
__And see your eyes open so wide  
__Open so wide  
__Because you know  
__Because you know  
__You will never leave my sight  
__Until the day that I die for the first time  
__And we'll laugh  
__Yeah we'll laugh  
__And we will cry  
__So overjoyed with our love that's so alive  
__Our love is so alive_

"Fang how, but we, and the bomb, and how could you do this. I missed you Fang." She whispered down to the floor.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Yay sappy, happy, lovely, ending. Yeah I got a bit bored with this so its pretty bad, but listen to the song it is much better  
Thanks for reading, this crappy story…  
Tah tah  
~Maranda Panda**


End file.
